nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Interactive objects (Coil)
Below is a list of all interactive objects in the game Coil. Platforms Platforms are an interactive object in the game Coil and serve both the purpose of allowing the player to move around the level and conducting electricity. Appearance Platforms come in various shapes ranging from rectangles, to small blocks, to irregular shapes with sharp corners. All platforms, regardless of shape, are dark grey and may occasionally be adorned with red nodes, black and yellow lines, or ridges. When platforms are conducting electricity they become a dark, almost turquoise, shade of blue and a light blue wisp of electricity may occasionally form on its surface. Game information Platforms appear in every level of Coil with areas that do not have platforms being occupied by open space or sparks. If Coil is touching a electricity generating object and then touches a platform, that platform and all others connected to it will begin to conduct electricity till Coil is removed from the electricity generating object. File:Small_platform.png|A small platform File:Conducting_platform_section.png|A section of a platform conducting energy File:Whisp_of_electricity.png|A wisp of electricity File:Lit_small_platform.png|A small platform conducting electricity Non-powered platforms Non-powered platforms are interactive objects in the game Coil that serve the function of generating electricity as well as functioning as a platform. Appearance Non-powered platforms are square shaped and medium sized with a black and yellow striped border that is grey at the concerns. If the non-powered platform is lit, inside the border will be blue but if it is unlit, inside the border will be white. Game information Non-powered platforms appear in a few levels of Coil commonly placed along side other platforms or hazards. Like power generators, if a non-powered platform is touched by Coil, it will begin to conduct electricity or stop if Coil is removed from it. Due to their small size, non-powered platforms function more as a platform then they do as energy conductors. Metal pieces Metal pieces are interactive objects in the game Coil and serve the primary purposes of conducting energy and serving as platforms Appearance Metal pieces come in various forms that range from squares and rectangles to ones of unusual shapes. A common trait among all metal pieces is that they have a very dark grey (almost black) inner piece that is bordered by a light grey outline that is a slightly darker shade of grey at corners. When a metal piece is conducting electricity, the outline changes from light grey to pale blue with a darker shade of pale blue appearing at corners. Game information Metal pieces appear in most levels of Coil and are typically found in pairs. When Coil pushes against a metal piece, the metal piece will move if there is space or, in some cases, Coil will be able to carry this metal piece. Metal pieces can be used as platforms and sometimes require the player to stack on piece on top of the other to reach higher areas. If metal pieces come in contact with an energy conducting object, the piece itself will begin to conduct electricity. File:Square_box.png|A square metal piece File:Metal_peice_L.png|An L shaped metal piece File:Metal_peice_L_large.png|A hook shaped metal piece File:Lit_cube.png|A square metal piece conducting electricity File:Big_metal_piece.png|A large metal piece File:Rectangle_metal_peice.png|a rectangular metal piece Continual conductors Continual conductors are interactive objects in the game Coil and serve the purpose of conducting energy. Appearance Continual conductors are shaped the same as metal pieces and with a similar colour scheme except continual conductors never change in colour and always have a light blue border with a dark blue inside. Game information Continual conductors appear in the later levels of Coil and are rarely found. Continual conductors, like power generators, conduct energy on their own but unlike power generators, continual conductors can be moved around or used as platforms like metal pieces. File:Bigger_metal_piece.png|A large continual conductor Power generators Power generators are interactive objects in the game Coil and serve the purpose of allowing Coil to conduct electricity. Appearance Power generators are large square with a border that consists of alternating stripes of black and yellow with the corners being a pale grey. In the middle of the power generator is a simple outline of a battery that, if unlit, will be blue and surrounded by a white outline but if lit will be white on a dark blue background. Game information Power generators are found only a few times in Coil and often located near platforms. When the player or any object capable of conducting electricity touches an energy generator, it will immediately activate and cause Coil, or the object, to conduct electricity. Once the player removes the object that is conducting electricity or Coil from the generator, the generator will turn off. Energy Energy is an interactive object in the game Coil and serves the purpose of making Coil longer. Appearance Energy is depicted a glowing cube of several shades of blue surrounding a white center. Game information Energy is found in every level in Coil and may either appear resting on a platform, suspended in the air, or placed on top of special blocks that spawn energy. Sometimes energy may be placed near hazards and most levels rely on the player collecting energy to complete them. When Coil touches a block of energy, Coil's body will grow by one block and by this, energy, in a sense, acts as health for the player as if the player's body touches an enemy, only that piece of the body and the rest connected to it will be sacrificed instead of the player dying. Energy can also work as platforms as if Coil goes above a piece of energy and does not touch it with its head, Coil can be suspended in the air by that block alone (though using energy as platforms is never necessary to complete a level). If Coil ends up dying and has passed an energy spawner, some or all of Coil's collected energy will be spawned there. File:Energy_cube_spawner.png|A energy spawner File:Coil_on_top_of_a_energy_cube.png|Coil on top of energy Temporary platforms Temporary platforms are interactive objects in the game Coil and serve the function of being a surface that Coil can stand on. Appearance Temporary platforms, before they are activated, are a simple red outline shaped like a square while an activated temporary platform is a blue box with a grey boarded. Game information Temporary platforms are commonly found in groups and always near some form of energy or in an area where and energy conducting object is near. When deactivated, temporary platforms are simply a red outline that Coil can pass through. When touched by an energy conducting object, temporary platforms will solidify and stay solid till the object that is giving them energy is removed. In some instances it is possible for a temporary platform to act as a hazard as the player is sometimes able to activate them when part of Coil is inside the outline which results in Coil losing part of itself. File:Red_square_outline.png|The outline of a temporary platform File:Square_platform_about_to_be_deactivated.png|A temporary platform before it disappears File:Square_platform_deactivating.png|A temporary platform when its energy source is removed Checkpoints Checkpoints are interactive objects in the game Coil and serve the purpose of respawning the player when they die. Appearance Checkpoints always appear lodged in the ground by a sideways c shaped block of dark grey. Extending from the base of the checkpoint is a grey pole with a small section of the pole that is aligned to the opening of the dark grey part being light grey. At the end of the pole is cube that glows and changes from light blue to dark blue. Game information Checkpoints appear in most levels of Coil and often appear in groups of two or more. When the player touches a checkpoint, Coil will respawn there when it dies. If the player touches another checkpoint, Coil will only respawn at the last one it touched. Sometimes checkpoints appear next to energy spawners. Finish tiles Finish tiles are interactive objects in the game Coil and serve the purpose of allowing the player to progress to the next level. Appearance Finish tiles are rectangular blocks that or partly visible up on the surface and partly placed in the floor. Across the bottom and right side of the finish tile is a light grey boarder that is a solid colour save for one square at the corner that is white. The rest of the finish tile consists of black and white squares in a checkered pattern of which a light blue bar continually passes over. Game information Finish tiles appear in every level of Coil and always at the end of the level or in a high area. The goal of each level in Coil is to reach the finish tile and thus enemies, hazards, and other objects are often placed near finish tiles to increase difficulty. Once Coil's head touches a finish tile, Coil's body will automatically move towards and disappear behind its head and the player can then proceed to the next level. Finishtilelightsup.gif|A lit up finish tile Category:Lists Category:Interactive objects